


Running Up That Road

by Mocrak (Cancer)



Series: Weekend!prompt [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dog Jared, Elemental Magic, Elemental!Jared, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Nature Magic, Supernatural Elements, magical jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Mocrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se detienen en una tienda de autos y toman un clásico. El vendedor les da las llaves y de inmediato actúa como si jamás los hubiera visto, y se marchan es como si no hubieran siquiera entrado ahí en un principio. </p><p>—Tío, eso es robar. —Le dice Jared, pero se sube al asiento del copiloto y enciende la radio, porque es un bonito auto, Jensen sabe que le gusta. Negro, asientos de cuero, mucho espacio en la cajuela y la parte trasera."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Up That Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Cuarto fic del multifandom weekend!prompt de la comunidad de ficker_time en LJ.  
> [http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html]
> 
> Palabras: 5,309  
> Reto: 4 (RPF)  
> Fandom: SPN
> 
> Me frustra muchísimo la sensación de no haberle sacado todo el potencial a esta idea, en algún punto en el medio me perdí y varias veces ya no supe qué estaba haciendo. Siento que debería decepcionarme no haber usado el fácil acceso que tenía a un fic involucrando knotting pero... no estoy segura de cuál hubiera sido el resultado y tampoco lo sentí fluír en el momento. Quería hacer un montón de cosas con esta idea, pero la idea es tan vieja que de algún modo puedo decir "hey, por lo menos hice algo con ella", pero en serio, si alguien quiere hacer algo con ello o alguien sabe de alguna historia con contenido similar, POR FAVOR DÉJEME SABER. En fin, está basado en el capítulo aquel de la mujer que se convierte en perro y el amigo de los Winchester que resulta haberse convertido en brujo.  
> Sin betear.  
> Captain, oh my captain~ I hope you like it, Caín.

A los catorce, Jensen vivía en una casa pequeña a las orillas de Lawrence. El único contacto que tuvo antes de eso con lo que le pasó entonces fue un libro de cuero escondido en el ático de su tía el día que la enterraron y limpiaron su casa, cuando Jensen tenía aproximadamente diez años; era un libro extraño, lleno de palabras que él no entendía y dibujos un poco siniestros que le gustaban mucho, y pasó horas y horas en compañía de ese libro hasta que su madre decidió que era suficiente y lo arrojó a la cochera en una caja que él jamás volvió a ver.  
Por eso, cuando tiene catorce y comienza a escuchar las voces, Jensen no tiene idea de qué es lo que está sucediendo. 

Se lo menciona a sus padres una vez. Lo hace porque en su familia siempre han fomentado la confianza, pero cuando su padre lo mira y le dice “hijo, has estado mirando demasiada televisión” y bloquean la mitad de los canales que él veía, Jensen decide que no tiene caso. En primer lugar porque no quiere que bloqueen la otra mitad, en segundo lugar porque está seguro de que no es una condición médica o algo que se pueda solucionar con medicamentos, y en tercera porque si lo vuelve a mencionar con el afán con el que las voces resuenan en su cabeza es probable que el único lugar en el que termine sea en la clínica mental, y Jensen está muy ocupado intentando elegir una buena universidad con un buen programa en Biología Marina. 

Sin embargo, las voces no se detienen, las escucha todos los días antes de irse a dormir y pasa el primer año sin prestarles demasiada atención, porque por las noches se escuchan como susurros de sus sueños, y no son molestas, simplemente son voces que no entiende y que antes, está casi seguro, no estaban ahí. 

Después del primer año, durante las vacaciones de verano, está a punto de irse a dormir cuando el libro que tiene en la mesilla de noche se abre por sí mismo en una página. No se preocuparía por ello porque no es la primer cosa de ese tipo que le pasa, pero es más fácil y saludable para él ignorar ese tipo de cosas; y no se preocuparía si el libro que tiene en la mesilla de noche no fuera La Biblia y el pasaje que está seguro que se sabía de memoria ahora lee “Los Demonios en la Casa. Déjanos entrar.” La cierra e intenta volver a dormir pero las páginas siguen dando vuelta y las voces que antes eran pequeños susurros en sueños ahora son casi gritos en sus oídos, súplicas y risas, y un murmullo fuerte y claro en una voz rasposa que dice “Déjanos entrar”. Jensen aprieta los ojos y lo siguiente que sabe es que se ha quedado dormido. 

La biblia no vuelve a la normalidad y Jensen no puede fingir que fue un sueño, no sólo por las palabras cambiadas en el Génesis, sino por la marca oscura y evidente a lo largo de su brazo, empezando por el hombro: una cara extendida en una mueca burlona de sufrimiento saliendo de un jardín de flores marchitas, y para ser un tatuaje del que no tiene memoria, está perturbadoramente bien definido.  
Lo esconde lo mejor que puede, pero el maquillaje de su madre se le consume en la piel y las camisetas largas le provocan comezón. 

Sus padres no se enteran. Años después, Jensen se dará cuenta que cada décimo cuarto día del mes una frase nueva aparecía en un pasaje distinto de la biblia de la que nunca fue capaz de deshacerse. 

Para cuando cumple los diecisiete ya no es capaz de no prestar absoluta atención a lo que las voces le susurran por las noches. Son cosas terribles que lo arrullan para dormir, le cavan en el corazón y siente lentamente cómo le oscurecen el alma. Quiere sentirse culpable de no sentir nada en absoluto, pero no es capaz de hacerlo, principalmente porque no le importa ni un poco, sólo siente que debería sentirse culpable.  
Sus padres van a la iglesia todos los días festivos, y cada semana sin falta; la mayoría del tiempo lo llevan con ellos y las voces se ríen de lo que habla el pastor, le cuentan historias de todas las mujeres con las que se acostó antes de conocer a su esposa y de todas las amas de casa que se le insinúan durante las reuniones de ayuda. Jensen no quiere escuchar, principalmente porque le parece grotesco pensar en el pastor teniendo relaciones, pero algunas veces las historias son más entretenidas y se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo. Su madre cree que le gusta la iglesia. Jensen no sabe cómo decirle que está completamente seguro de que las voces de las que alguna vez le habló y a las que nunca les prestó atención, son demonios contándole sucios secretos. 

Las marcas no dejan de aparecer, y algunas veces las que ya estaban ahí cambian de forma. Todas ellas son siniestras y todas arden en su piel por lo menos los primeros tres días; algunas veces serpentean, y algunas veces son como caricias en la parte baja de su cuerpo a las que no se puede resistir porque le gimen en los oídos y lo abrazan en sombras como nubes, que no deberían, pero son reconfortantes. Nadie más parece poder verlas.

El día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho aprende que no están ahí sólo para traerle pesadillas que le dan escalofríos pero no lo despiertan, que se reproducen como películas de terror a las que Jensen jamás les ha tenido miedo. Algunas parecen monstruos marinos y a él le gustan. El día de su cumpleaños, se da cuenta de que están ahí no para hacerle daño a él, sino a todo lo que a él le apetezca dañar.  
Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más atención les ponía y en más de una ocasión se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo una conversación que no tenía sentido. El día de su cumpleaños están tomando en su casa, hay pastel, hay comida, hay bromas, y para el final del día ya no puede recordar cuáles fueron las palabras exactas pero uno de los chicos del equipo de fútbol le dice algo que le amarga el humor; ellos a veces se detienen a hacer bromas, pero Jensen se toma muy en serio su parte en el deporte incluso si sólo es “un porrista”. Sabe que no lo hacen con la intención y jamás ha tenido nada en contra de las bromas porque él mismo las hace, pero ese día es su cumpleaños, su último año en la escuela y la broma no le cae muy bien. Se ríe, lo deja pasar y sigue con el día, y para la mañana siguiente lo primero que sabe es que el chico en cuestión está en el hospital, con una pierna rota, un hombro dislocado y un par de costillas fracturadas porque lo arrolló un auto. No va a ser capaz de conseguir su beca deportiva para la universidad y Jensen tiene un escalofrío intenso en la base de la espalda que se le extiende hasta la nuca. Las voces se ríen a carcajadas pero a él no le hace ninguna gracia. 

Ese es el día que deja de prestarles atención. Después de cuatro meses de silencio por su parte, las voces se vuelven de nuevo susurros que a veces lo despiertan por las noches y lo hacen girar cuando cree que alguien ha llamado su nombre en la calle. No piensa en ellas, no las escucha, y no les habla, y eventualmente incluso las marcas dejan de aparecer, se vuelven opacas, grises, y las muecas de burla se transforman en gestos amargos.

No es hasta que cumple veinticuatro que las vuelve a escuchar de nuevo. 

Tiene un apartamento en el centro y un trabajo en una agencia de viajes, y el callejón por el que pasa todas las noches de regreso de la oficina siempre está oscuro. Las voces comienzan a gritar como hacía mucho tiempo que no las escuchaba y entre gemidos y súplicas escucha su nombre en plegarias desesperadas, como si los demonios se hubieran rendido y en lugar de exigir pidieran su atención. Las escucha porque son como viento en sus oídos y porque cuando menos se lo espera hay un enorme perro detrás de un contenedor de basura donde las voces le dicen que mire; siente la marca nueva formándose en su pecho, quemándole la piel cuando el animal se acerca demasiado y le huele la mano. Está seguro de que va a morderlo, los dientes le sobresalen del hocico como si no le cupieran dentro y los ojos le brillan en un destello anormal; a cuatro patas le llega hasta la cintura y Jensen está seguro de que no había visto uno así de grande desde que tenía cinco años. No está sucio, tampoco está buscando comida, y por un segundo en que las voces parecen completamente satisfechas, Jensen está seguro de que el perro está ahí por el simple hecho de que lo estaba buscando a él. 

Si los demonios en su cabeza están satisfechos, él está seguro de que no debería tomarlo por una buena señal, pero algo dentro de su cuerpo se siente aliviado así que acaricia la cabeza del animal y lo deja seguirle a casa. No está sucio, no huele mal, pero parece hambriento y sediento, y cuando le abre la puerta de su apartamento entra trotando hasta la cocina. 

Lo que sale de la cocina no es un perro, es un hombre cuya cabeza casi roza lo alto de la puerta y le sonríe como si no estuviera desnudo en la cocina de un extraño. 

—¿Dónde está nuestro libro entonces? —le pregunta antes de que Jensen pueda reaccionar más allá de mirarlo de arriba abajo y levantar las cejas. 

—¿Libro? ¿Qué libro? 

Hace un gesto como de estar a punto de reírse y se congela a la mitad cuando se da cuenta de que Jensen no está bromeando.

—Tío, no tienes una jodida idea de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿verdad? —Jensen niega con la cabeza y sonríe, porque no, no tiene una jodida idea, hay un chico desnudo en su sala, y okay, eso no había pasado desde que cumplió veintiuno, pero el de aquella vez Jensen está bien seguro de que cuando llegó a su casa no era un perro. El chico intenta cubrirse como si de pronto estuviera avergonzado, y no que tenga algo de lo que estar avergonzado pero él igualmente le arroja el saco que se acaba de quitar. 

—No tengo jodida idea de lo que me estás hablando, pero ya que estás en mi casa qué tal si empezamos por la parte en la que hace cinco segundos eras una mascota enorme. 

—Uh… bueno, de hecho, ya que estamos en tu casa creo que deberíamos empezar por la parte en la que te digo mi nombre, me dices el tuyo, y si no es ir muy lejos, ¿hablamos mientras comemos algo? Porque no quiero asustarte, pero te estoy siguiendo del culo de Lawrence desde hace un par de semanas. 

Jensen se ríe por la fuerza porque está seguro que ahí hay un chiste sobre el culo y el tío este siendo un perro, pero está demasiado confundido con el hecho de que no está confundido como para dejarla salir en voz alta, así que sólo se ríe y el tío se ríe de vuelta y se acerca a él en dos pasos, de la puerta de la cocina al sillón, dándole la mano y tapándose lo que puede de la cintura para abajo con el saco que Jensen le arrojó. 

Se llama Jared. No tiene casa, no tiene empleo, no tiene familia, y no está seguro de cómo explicarle a Jensen de algún modo comprensible de dónde es que viene, así que Jensen lo deja pasar, porque el tío ha sido capaz de transformarse en perro desde ‘el principio de su existencia’ y está seguro de que con eso es suficiente para una sola noche. Se pone la ropa que Jensen le da aunque los pantalones se le suben en los tobillos y la playera le queda un poco ajustada de la espalda, y se comen el pastel de carne que la mamá de Jensen preparó cuando estuvo ahí la semana pasada. 

Jared pasa las noches en el sillón y las mañanas comiendo cereal y viendo dibujos animados, riendo a carcajada limpia, y Jensen no puede evitar sonreír porque jamás había visto a alguien reírse de ese modo, con todo el cuerpo, con toda la cara, con toda la boca, y es contagioso, dejarse llevar y reclinar el cuerpo hacia atrás, relajar los hombros, sentir cada músculo del rostro.  
A veces cuando Jensen regresa del trabajo, Jared está hecho un nudo en el sillón, vuelto perro, levanta la cabeza cuando lo escucha llegar, saca la lengua y le llena de babas hasta los zapatos porque sabe que es la hora de la cena, entonces trota a la habitación y regresa sólo en pantalones de pijama, estirando los brazos hasta toca el techo, expandiendo los músculos de las espalda y sonriendo como un niño de seis años al que le han traído caramelos. 

Cuando ha pasado un mes, Jensen descubre lo mucho que a Jared realmente le gustan los caramelos. Lleva una bolsa de gominolas azucaradas y cuando se da la vuelta para tomar el mando y encender el televisor, Jared ya se ha comido la mitad de la bolsa. El tío come como si la comida fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y Jensen no se pregunta dónde la mete, porque es obvio dónde la mete; no se enferma, no se queja y no pide nada, pero pasa todo el día invadiendo cada rincón de su espacio personal; entra a orinar cuando Jensen se está duchando, anda sin camisa por todo el lugar, abre las ventanas por las mañanas y trota por toda la sala, se ha adueñado de todas sus pijamas y ya no está seguro si hay alguna pieza de ropa interior que no haya pasado por él. Lo abraza. Cuando Jensen llega del trabajo y Jared no está hecho un desastre de perro desparramado en algún lado de la alfombra o trepado en el sillón tomando la siesta, avanza hasta la puerta en dos zancadas y le abarca con todo el cuerpo como nadie hacía con él desde que era un chiquillo. 

—¡Jensen, tío, ya llegaste! —le grita como si no estuvieran a menos de un metro de distancia y le pone los brazos por los hombros o por debajo de las axilas hasta que puede apretarlo casi para levantarlo del suelo. La parte más desconcertante es que a Jensen no le molesta. 

Pasan dos meses antes de que él se dé cuenta. La marca que apareció en su pecho el día que encontró a Jared es un sabueso de cuatro cabezas que le abarca todo el frente, sonrisa filosa en las fauces, descendiendo hasta el estómago, las cuatro colas esparcidas por los hombros y una pata justo sobre el corazón. Las voces que todavía le susurran parecen contentas y ese día al llegar del trabajo, Jensen le sujeta la mano a Jared y lo sienta en el sillón. No tendrán cena hasta que Jared no se lo explique todo y la expresión que le hace es la de un cachorro arrojado a la calle en la mitad de una tormenta, pero Jensen se rehúsa a ceder porque sabe que este hombre tiene algo que ver con los demonios que le susurran verdades frías y crueles que él no quiere escuchar porque la última vez que lo hizo la muerte y el dolor le parecieron pasatiempos, bromas de las que reírse. 

Jared es el último tatuaje que Jensen no quiere tener. El que se vuelve sólido y le hace derramar sangre porque no es capaz de sentir ni un poco de remordimiento. 

Aparentemente no es Jared sino Jensen el que debería tener todas las respuestas. 

—¿Un elemental? 

—No ‘un elemental’, Jen, TU Elemental. 

—No sé si no recibieron el memo de tu lado del globo, pero el esclavismo es ilegal desde hace un par de años por aquí. 

Jared se ríe, como se ríe de casi todo lo que le parece que no tiene sentido, incluso si la mitad del tiempo lo que para Jared no tiene sentido es exactamente lo que tiene sentido para el resto del mundo. 

—No esclavismo, se run elemental no es lo mismo que ser un esclavo, los elementales estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestras partes a canalizar su magia en el sentido en que ellos prefieran. 

—Magia. 

—Magia. Blanca o negra. Aunque en tu caso la cosa parece haberse definido por sí misma por alguna razón; yo no soy un Elemental Blanco, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta. 

—Si el tatuaje del perro negro gigante tiene algo que ver, sí, creo que me doy una idea. Eso o las voces demoniacas que me cotillean en las orejas sobre los últimos residentes del infierno. 

Por primera vez desde el día que se conocieron, Jared frunce las cejas. La conversación se alarga hasta las cuatro de la mañana y la única conclusión a la que llegan tiene que ver con una familia a la que Jensen casi no conoció. Una familia con una línea de hechicería que viene desde más tiempo atrás del que él puede contar. Las voces son los demonios a los que sus antepasados les han vendido sus almas, y probablemente algunos de sus antepasados también estén ahí. 

Jared le pone una mano en el hombro y lo mira directo a los ojos con la expresión más seria que le ha visto hacer. —Los elementales no pertenecemos a ningún bando, Jensen, actuamos según la magia de la persona que nos llama; lo creas o no, tú me has estado llamando desde el primer momento que activaste tu magia, consciente o inconscientemente, pero me has estado llamando y yo sólo he respondido. No tengo todas las respuestas que tú quieres, se supone que El Libro es el que debe darte las respuestas, pero está en un idioma que sólo tú puedes leer. Lo que significa que probablemente esté escrito en acertijos de los que nadie entiende una puta. Y como nosotros no pertenecemos a ningún bando mi existencia tiene dos posibles razones de ser, en el momento en que tú mueras tu alma me pertenece, y es el peso de la balanza el que decide si te llevo conmigo o te arrastro al infierno. Llevarte conmigo significa transformar tu alma en un ser puro, convertirte en un elemental o disiparte en la niebla. No me preguntes por la niebla, es de la clase de cosa que tienes que sentir, no comprender. La tercera opción es casi imposible, se ha visto una vez cada milenio, y es convertirse en un Trascendental. La magia es complicada, pero aquellos que aprenden a dominarla propiamente son capaces de romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio y mi conocimiento no llega tan lejos. Tú decides, Jensen, qué es lo que quieres hacer. 

El único libro que Jensen tiene es aquella biblia que seguía guardando en el cajón del mueble junto a su cama a donde quiera que fuera, y es, en efecto, el libro del que Jared ha estado hablando. Para entonces Jensen sólo reconoce líneas de los pasajes que solían estar ahí, escondidos en el medio de palabras que a simple vista no tienen ningún sentido y que vagan de susurros demoniacos a sabiduría pura.  
La mañana siguiente Jensen no va al trabajo, pasa la mañana leyendo con Jared echado a los pies de su cama, roncando y haciendo ruidos con el hocico. Lo obliga a levantarse cuando le da hambre y después de eso vuelve a leer. 

Le toma tres días y medio terminar de leerlo completo. Le toma seis días más encontrar algún sentido en las palabras. Tiene casi dos semanas sin ir al trabajo, no se ha rasurado la barba, no está seguro de cuándo fue la última vez que se duchó y la nevera se está quedando vacía. Nadie le ha llamado. Usualmente su madre le llama los fines de semana, pero es como si el tiempo afuera se hubiese detenido y nadie le ha llamado. En algún punto le da la sensación de que existe la posibilidad de que su madre se haya olvidado de él, como si nunca hubiera existido. Se ducha, sale por comida y regresa a su apartamento a seguir leyendo; Jared no se ha convertido en humano desde la noche en que hablaron.

En algún punto durante la tercera semana, Jensen descubre que mientras más pasajes comprenda, más respuestas obtiene, como si fueran inyectadas directamente a su cerebro. Literalmente no tienen ningún sentido, pero al leerlas va descubriendo cosas y a la mitad de los Corintios descubre cómo hacer que las voces guarden silencio. No recuerda la última vez que estuvo solo dentro de su cabeza y se queda callado por un total de tres días enteros, mirando a puntos fijos y sin leer, la mente limpia de ideas.

Cuando está por terminar el Apocalipsis por sexta vez, se da cuenta de que la mitad de los pasajes son, de hecho, hechizos. Algunos más poderosos que otros, y también algunos más peligrosos. Al igual que los fragmentos que sólo le dan información, los hechizos los encuentra oscuros y neutrales. Están aquellos con los que sólo necesita la fuerza de su palabra y la convicción del espíritu; y después están aquellos con los que necesita la energía de ‘algo’ más. Ese algo puede ser un Algo como tal, pero en algunas situaciones también puede ser un Alguien. Muchos de los hechizos se llevan a cabo tomando la energía vital, y puede ser suya, de algún ser vivo como animal, planta o mineral, puede ser de Jared en concreto, o puede ser la vida de otro ser humano. Todos y cada uno de los hechizos tienen un pago, y todos y cada uno de ellos ofrecen una recompensa. 

Pasan siete meses antes de que vuelva a salir de casa para otra cosa que no sea sólo ir a comprar comida.  
Se ducha y se viste pero no se siente con ánimos de quitarse la barba, y cuando va saliendo de la casa Jared sólo lo mira con mucho cuidado desde el sillón, las orejas levantadas y los grandes ojos negros fijos en él. Hay veces todavía en que Jensen lo mira y siente escalofríos en la columna, cuando voltea a un rincón y no espera ver el enorme perro de pelaje semi-oscuro ahí, casi intentando ocultarse entre las sombras y casi consiguiéndolo. Jared siempre lo mira fijamente, como si intentara comunicarle algo o leerle la mente, y a veces Jensen no sabe si es capaz de ello o no, porque hay ocasiones en que siente que le llegan los mensajes incluso si no sabe leerlos. 

Llega al bar que está al final de la calle, un poco sorprendido de que Jared no lo esté siguiendo. Bebe hasta que siente el cuerpo ligero y la habitación parece inestable pero sabe que no está borracho del todo, aún consciente; sale del bar sin pagar y nadie lo detiene, no le presan atención, como si lo miraran por el rabillo del ojo y no les interesara en lo más mínimo, así que por un momento piensa en llevarse una botella, pero se ríe de sí mismo y sale tambaleándose sólo un poco. 

Cuando llega al apartamento, Jared está sentado en el sillón, mirándolo, exactamente en la misma posición que cuando se fue pero usando ropa interior y de no ser por eso Jensen sentiría la necesidad de preguntarse si es que acaso se movió.  
Se levanta despacio, han pasado más de siete meses desde la última vez que estuvo usando piernas, los movimientos cuidadosos como si estuviera cazando una presa escurridiza, Jensen recuerda cómo lo primero que pensó cuando se encontraron fue en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que hubo un chico desudo en su cocina y sabe que se le están dilatando las pupilas. Jared cierra la distancia en dos zancadas y lo sostiene de cuello, sus cuerpos unidos por el pecho, las manos haciendo movimientos lentos, da la impresión de que ha estado esperando siglos por el contacto y ahora que lo tiene no sabe cómo proceder. Jensen jamás lo ha visto tan serio, y no le gusta su cara de este modo, la pequeña arruga en su frente que lo hace lucir casi en sufrimiento.  
Lo besa despacio, uniendo todas las partes del cuerpo que no se estaban ya tocando y todo se siente bien y mal en las mismas proporciones. 

—No se supone que los elementales hagamos esto, Jen. —Pero Jensen lo sostiene por la espalda, sólo han sido diez meses desde que él sabe algo al respecto y sinceramente las reglas no le importan mucho, porque desde que las voces comenzaron a susurrar en sus oídos tuvo la impresión de que iba directo al infierno, qué más da pasar de largo un par más de leyes. 

Le sonríe porque sabe que a Jared tampoco le importa, puede sentirlo en el ardor del tatuaje de su pecho; debería importarle pero no quiere que lo haga, y el querer es siempre más fuerte.  
Jared lo sujeta de los muslos y lo levanta del suelo como si no pesara nada, lo recarga en el respaldo del sillón y Jensen todavía siente el mundo darle vueltas pero Jared lo está sujetando de todo lugar que alcanza a tocar, las manos más amplias del mundo, la boca en el cuello y pequeños murmullos de placer.

—Te estuve buscando, Jen, todo el tiempo, siguiendo tu aroma a anís y café; te estuve siguiendo y sólo parecía que te ibas más y más lejos, y cuando las voces dejaron de susurrar creí que te había perdido para siempre, Jen. Jen. Tú no querías saber nada al respecto pero te seguí buscando… 

Cuando lo sujeta del rostro de nuevo y lo besa por todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando sin saberlo, Jared tiene lágrimas en los ojos, un gruñido rugiendo en la garganta, los ojos le cambian de color por un segundo y a Jensen se le va todo el aire, empuja hacia adelante contra su cintura, y cuando por fin lleva a dirección sur, la erección de Jared no le cabe en la mano. Gruñe en voz baja, no sabe si le gustaría estar más o menos borracho. Se besan hasta que les arden los labios, los cuerpos sólidos como piedra pero suaves como algodón, pierde la noción por un segundo y cuando abre los ojos sólo hay oscuridad, pequeños puntos blancos alrededor, a la distancia, como estrellas. Escucha la canción de los árboles; la próxima vez que mira a Jared a los ojos siente que está viendo el mundo entero, un fragmento del universo, una verdad que no sabía que necesitaba.  
Se corren en seco, exactamente al mismo tiempo y Jensen tiene la impresión de que es el único físicamente capaz de correrse incluso si pudo sentir la dureza de Jared. No hay semen en su ropa interior, pero acaba de tener el orgasmo más largo e irreal de su vida; los brazos que lo sostienen lo llevan hasta la cama y lo rodean como una manta. Jared sonríe y ronronea hasta que se le acompasa la respiración y Jensen se pregunta qué tanto hay ahí afuera que él todavía no sabe y de lo que Jared no va a hablarle, pero respira profundo, hay un aire salvaje en la habitación, aroma a bosque y lluvia, y se queda dormido sin decir una palabra, la única voz en su cabeza ahora son los pequeños murmullos de Jared. 

Cuando se despierta por la mañana es con una decisión fija en mente y su compañero está vestido antes de que él diga nada. Van de salida. 

Se detienen en una tienda de autos y toman un clásico. El vendedor les da las llaves y de inmediato actúa como si jamás los hubiera visto, y se marchan es como si no hubieran siquiera entrado ahí en un principio. 

—Tío, eso es robar. —Le dice Jared, pero se sube al asiento del copiloto y enciende la radio, porque es un bonito auto, Jensen sabe que le gusta. Negro, asientos de cuero, mucho espacio en la cajuela y la parte trasera.

Llegan a Iowa al atardecer, paran en un motel barato y comen burritos de la última gasolinera en la que se detuvieron; la televisión no funciona pero Jensen pone a rodar una película porque esa es una fácil y si ahora sabe cómo hacerlo igual va a usarlo. 

Cuando sale por hielo la recepcionista se le queda mirando fijamente y antes de saberlo está recitando en voz baja, la mano en el pecho, Jared aparece y la sostiene con los dientes por una pierna antes de que la mujer pueda tocarlo. Se convulsiona en el piso como si la estuvieran quemando viva.  
Quedan de ella cenizas y una sombra terrible grabada en el cemento. 

Demonios. Pierde la cuenta de cuántos cuando llegan a Montana, apoyándose en el perro gigantesco que casi lo arrastra a la habitación del motel, porque no siempre es así de fácil y tiene una herida en la pierna que, si no la atiende pronto, va a infectarse. Está cansado y las voces gritan y se quejan en su cabeza, tatuajes ardientes que se amontonan en sus brazos y espalda baja; Jared les gruñe por las noches como reclamando propiedad, entre risas y caricias suaves que se sienten frescas. 

Aparece un pasaje nuevo al final del libro, señala un cementerio, un pentagrama y las vías del tren; se ríe porque cuando era niño jamás pensó en Wyoming al leer el Apocalipsis. Jared se ríe porque le gusta cómo Jensen usa todo el cuerpo para expresar felicidad, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las arrugas en la orilla de los ojos. 

La entrada tiene una gruta por la que sale humo caliente y murmullos terribles, las voces se ríen cuando Jensen toca la reja, pero él sabe que se ríen porque están molestas, dan vueltas como murciélagos segados por la luz y gritan desesperadas cuando se pone la biblia sobre el corazón y conjura en voz alta, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho nunca antes, las manos le arden, tiene visiones de todas las cosas horribles que ha estado escuchando sin querer prestar atención. Jared lo sostiene de los costados, el cuerpo recargado en su espalda, una nube oscura a su alrededor y el aroma salvaje que lo rodea cada vez que lo tiene así de cerca, cada vez que mezclan sus fuerzas, la ilusión de haber sido atrapado en el bosque mientras llueve y un aullido a lo lejos de un animal feroz que se acerca trotando; fauces, garras, ojos oscuros y el aliento caliente sobre su piel, que lo consume y lo mantiene en pie. 

Todo se pone oscuro por una eternidad de tiempo y cuando despierta siente que ha perdido la mitad de la fuerza vital. Jared conduce y si se está haciendo de noche o apenas amaneciendo él no está seguro, sólo sabe que la mano que le acaricia el cabello es reconfortante y que Jared respira aliviado cuando lo escucha gruñir y acurrucarse. 

Se siguen por una carretera que no saben hasta dónde llega, tal vez pasen por Detroit. Ven El Gran Cañón sin bajarse del auto y Jensen piensa en que siempre ha querido ir a Texas.


End file.
